The present disclosure relates to an electric working machine provided with a motor.
Electric working machines such as electric power tools have been known. In such electric working machines, when a motor is run at no load, driving power of the motor, which is electric power for driving applied to the motor, is reduced to rotate the motor at low speed. When a load is applied to the motor, the driving power of the motor (and driving force of the motor) is increased.
This type of electric working machines are known as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. S60-77694, for example. This type of electric working machine typically detects a current that flows during drive of the motor. When a value of the current exceeds a specified threshold, it is determined that the motor has changed its operation state from a no-load operation state to a load operation state.
When it is determined that the motor has changed its operation state from the no-load operation state to the load operation state, the electric working machine, for example, increases a driving duty ratio for controlling the current supplied to the motor to increase driving power of the motor, in order to drive a driven object as an external load.